warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bbun
Archive Things http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bbun/Archive_1 1 Re: Hey no clean pages allowed. Yes, I'll come on chat in a few minutes. 1:49 Sun Jun 22 This suddenly came to me but do you take charart requests? <3 18:28 Sun Jun 22 Well, since you're amazing and your chararts are amazing and everything about you is amazing so why not? If you have time, anyways... 18:31 Sun Jun 22 Okay, good. You can upload it right over my personal image anytime. I don't want to make it too hard So here goes: Blank: Long haired female Warrior Description: Blue diluted torbie I'm sorry wah but you can put any tabby pattern you want with green eyes. Extra: any color Pom poms plz 8D I love you take as much time as you need. ^^ 18:44 Sun Jun 22 Here. 18:49 Sun Jun 22 Yeah pretty much. XD 19:00 Sun Jun 22 I love it!! Thank youuu. <3 19:39 Sun Jun 22 Hi, Bbun? Um, I believe the Ryestalk page needs an image of Ryestalk as a Queen? Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (talk) 22:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) oops oops, just wanted to say sorry for part of that comment on cody's image about adding more stripes, I was looking at the image wrong and I probably sounded really dumb 02:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Nightwhisper Bbun, Do you know if Nightwhisper's charart is ready to be approved? its gone a few days without any comments :/ Or do you see anything that i need to fix on it?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 23:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Nightwhisper What do you mean the shading gets lighter in some places? I use one layer for the shading... can you explain what your meaning, and how to do it?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 01:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Wait, so basically, you want darker shading on his belly and back legs, right?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 01:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Tangleburr There's been //fifteen// days without a comment on it. Do you think it's ready to CBA? you can always tell me if you find something with it ouo 15:39 Fri Jun 27 Hi Hi Bbun, sorry to bother you again.. But do you see anything on Ashfoot's queen image that i need to fix? Its gone without comments for a few days, and i'd just like to make sure. You don't have to, though.~Breezeheart~ (talk) 22:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Names Hiya! First of all I wanted to say thanks for working so hard on the names page! Great job! It's almost ready to nominate for a silver grade in Project:World and since you helped so much, I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of the nomination. It'll be a collab nomination. Skye and I are already part of it and we'd love it if you could join too! 15:35, July 1, 2014 (UTC) okay thanks! you'll be apart of it! 15:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Jingo Duudde. How did you do dat texture? 17:44 Tue Jul 1 What rate did you smudge at and with which brush? What colors too? 17:53 Tue Jul 1 Okay. Merci. 18:33 Tue Jul 1 Check your email. 19:21 Tue Jul 1 This is the truth. 2:57 Wed Jul 2 Warrior Requirements?? Hi Bbun. I was wondering, What are the requirements of becoming a Warrior Rank in the PCA? Do i need to have a certain amount of images approved, or?~Breezeheart~ (talk) 18:45, July 2, 2014 (UTC) .-. Hey. im so sorry to bother you again, but do you know if theres anything else i need to fix on Featherwhisker? (i've yet to get one image approved :/) Just wondering so i could get the process of it going to CBA quicker.~Breezeheart~ (talk) 22:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay. sorry. just excited to finally get one charart approved since i joined the PCA. Thanks Bbun. ^-^~Breezeheart~ (talk) 21:58, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Question Are you able to reserve a charart that's gotten declined, if you already have one up for approval? I wanted to reserve Whiteclaw, but i still have Featherwhisker up.. and i don't want to withdraw from his :/~Breezeheart~ (talk) 21:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay, thank you :P Ill just keep Featherwhiskers then. File Beebly Beans. Can I have the .xcf for Milk's MC please? I'm doing the starclanner. Such a pwetty image *.* 18:07 Wed Jul 9 Yesssss. Okay I'll be there ASAP. 18:08 Wed Jul 9 D: Hey yeah sorry. My sister barged in and she won't leave me alone. I can't come on chat till she leaves. so brb 22:46 Thu Jul 10 I'm sorryyyyy. ;-; 0:29 Fri Jul 11 Making a cat Hi, I was hoping for help making a cat. --Whitesong (talk) 02:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Whitesong Mentor Program Hi I was wondering if you'd still like to be a mentor in the mentor program? 05:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Beebly-senpai~~!!! Have fun on your camping trip ^^ *waves* I will await your return. 2:37 Sat Jul 12 warriors dude yo. IU know you haven't been on but I figure I'd better tell you since you're leader. Notquitewildbokan and Maanhart both have 3 images approved and need to be made warriors in PCA. c: 21:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Excuse you Did chat eat you and you forgot to refresh? ;-; Tint Tutorial Hey Beebly! So, I made a tint tutorial, but I'd like to get your opinion on it before I decide to put in the Apprentice Tutorials. Here it is! Should it go with the basic tutorials (ie, white, black, texure, etc) or somewhere else? Thanks! 21:03 Sun Jul 27 Okay. Other than that' it's not horrid is it? I tried to not make it confusing... 21:07 Sun Jul 27 Thanks! I'm going to go put it in then. 21:12 Sun Jul 27 Re: Psst Yeah sure! ;) lol wow 1:50 Fri Aug 1 Done. *nails it and asks you for a marshmallow* 1:59 Fri Aug 1 fas oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ so I'm leaving for a trip pretty soon and I only have a few days before I go and I was wondering if you'd do the FAs this month, since I took both last month. If you can't I'll try and fit them in, but I'd appreciate it if you did 02:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) thanks a ton! 02:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) o3o Dear Beebly-senpai, : You are the best. :: Love, 20:49 Sat Aug 2 20:49, August 2, 2014 (UTC) since chat's being mean Come join me here plz. I swear it's not a spam link. ;D nerd. Re sent 19:29, August 10, 2014 (UTC) oh, also, are you still planning to do the fas? I can do them now, but I was wondering if you were going to. 19:30, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Hey Bbun; I was wondering, I've been practicing different pelt markings in gimp, and i wanted to know what you think of this? This is the first tabby i've ever done; i've smudged the markings along with blurring them once. Any tips? How does it look? .o. Its not the best, but i tried. =).~Breezeheart~ (talk) 00:01, August 16, 2014 (UTC)